El Corazón Jamás Miente
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Diana es la hermana menor de Kai. Ella y Max se enamoran a primera vista. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Kai? Espero que os guste este one-shot


**Parejas:** Max&OC Diana

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

**EL CORAZÓN JAMÁS MIENTE**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Todo empezó en un día caluroso de verano. Los Bladebreakers llegaron a Japón tras haber visitado a la madre de Max. Estaban muy cansados y deseaban relajarse cada uno en sus casas.

–Hasta mañana, chicos –se despedía Takao.

–No olvides, Takao, que mañana tenemos que entrenar en tu casa –le recordó Kyouju.

–Sí, lo sé. Ésta vez no me dormiré –respondió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Eso esperamos –anunció Rei.

Max rió.

–Que no, que no... Seré puntual. –Miró a su capitán de equipo, el cual, como siempre, permanecía callado, serio y con los brazos cruzados–. Bueno, chicos, hasta mañana. –Levantó la mano en señal de despedida, mientras se alejaba poco a poco de los otros.

–Adiós, Takao –contestaron los demás.

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

El bicolor caminaba por la calle con dirección a su hogar. Pensaba en el mejoramiento de los chicos con los Blades y la fuerza que habían tomado junto con sus bestias bits durante los entrenamientos. Abrió la verja con tranquilidad, escuchando en ese momento un ruido que provenía del interior.

"¿Pero qué...?", se preguntó. Eso era realmente raro, él vivía solo desde hacía un tiempo.

Se precipitó a entrar en casa, cuando sintió el mismo ruido de nuevo procedente del comedor. Los cristales de la ventana se encontraban en el suelo.

"¿Pero quién...?", pensó. "¿Será un ladrón que ha entrado a robar? Quien lo haya hecho, ha destrozado la ventana por completo".

De repente, Kai presintió que algo se dirigía hacia a él a gran velocidad, un objeto volante. Un Blade que, de no ser porque lo esquivó a tiempo, le hubiese dado en la cara. Miró la trayectoria desde la que el Blade había sido lanzado y rápidamente conoció a la persona que estaba allí de pie, observándole.

–¡Debí suponer que eras tú, porque nadie tira con tan mala puntería! –exclamó algo alterado ya que, de no ser por sus reflejos, se hubiese llevado un buen golpe.

–Veo que sigues igual que siempre, hermanito –manifestó una chica de nombre Diana.

–Y tú continúas apuntando fatal –confirmó, intentando tranquilizarse.

–Perdona, pero créeme que he apuntado muy bien a mi objetivo. Jajaja.

–¡Ja! Muy graciosa. Qué bromista –contestó con sorna.

Se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, ya que éste no haría la intención por timidez.

–Ya lo sé –le respondió, separándose de él–. Recogeré este desastre que yo misma he ocasionado.

–Bueno, voy a ducharme. Después cenaré algo y me acostaré temprano, mañana tengo entrenamiento con los chicos.

–¿¡En serio!? Oye, Kai, ¿por qué no me los presentas? Me gustaría conocerlos en persona, sólo los he visto por la tele. Pero parecen muy simpáticos, sobre todo el rubito...

–Sólo existiría una posibilidad de que los conocieras y... –no le dio tiempo a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por su hermana menor.

–¡Oh vamos, Kai –le rogó–, llévame contigo mañana! Te prometo que os dejaré entrenar y no me meteré en medio de ningún combate... Por favor, Kai –insistía juntando sus manos.

–¿Me lo prometes? –le preguntó el bicolor no muy seguro de si debía acceder. Después de todo, sabía lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser su hermana.

–Claro, sólo quiero conocer a tu equipo, además son tus amigos y, la verdad, son los únicos amigos que tienes. ¡Por favor, Kai! –Le volvió a suplicar a su hermano hincándose de rodillas frente a él–. ¡Te lo suplico!

–Está bien, hermanita.

–Gracias, hermano, hasta mañana –le despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tan pronto hizo eso se fue a por un recogedor y el cepillo para limpiar los cristales tirados en el suelo del comedor.

–Lo mismo digo –asintió un poco más bajo a la nada.

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, Rei, Max, Kyouju y Hiromi fueron los primeros en llegar a la casa de Takao.

–Vaya, parece que Takao se ha vuelto a dormir de nuevo –anunció Rei.

–¡De eso nada! –gritó el joven de cabellos azules desde el alero.

–¿Pero qué haces encima del tejado? –inquirió el rubio enarcando una ceja.

–Es que mi abuelo me pidió esta mañana que limpiara los canalones, porque estaban llenos de hojas secas –respondió Takao.

–Qué extraño –dijo Kyouju mirando a su alrededor.

–¿Que yo esté limpiando? –cuestionó Takao.

–Bueno, eso es extraño, pero lo más extraño es que Kai no ha venido todavía, y él es muy puntual –indicó Kyouju.

–¿Le habrá pasado algo? –se preguntó Max a sí mismo en voz alta.

–Esperemos que no –contestó Rei.

–¡Hey, chicos! ¡Ya viene por ahí! –exclamó Hiromi, señalando hacia donde se encontraba el bicolor. Aunque éste no venía solo, si no acompañado por una chica y eso a todos les parecía muy extraño.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estábamos esperando –le hizo saber Takao.

–Lo siento, chicos –expresó el bicolor aunque no era su estilo disculparse.

Max dejó de mirar a sus dos amigos, para centrarse en la chica que había llegado con Kai. Era alta, pero más baja que Kai, ojos marrones, pelo largo, moreno y brillante, de piel clara, en fin, un ángel.

–Oye, Kai, ¿quién es esta chica que viene contigo? –indagó Max, curioso, viendo cómo ella tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima a él.

–Lo siento, yo soy el motivo por el cual Kai ha llegado tarde, perdonadnos –se disculpó Diana.

–Tranquila –le restó importancia Takao.

–Aún no habíamos empezado a entrenar –explicó Rei.

"No sé qué me ocurre, pero es algo que nunca había sentido antes. Es una sensación muy rara que me recorre todo el cuerpo", caviló Max.

–Os presento a mi hermana Diana –dijo Kai.

–¡Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras una hermana! –prorrumpió sorprendido el pelinegro.

–Bueno, es que casi nunca está en casa porque le gusta mucho viajar y conocer muy bien los países en los que se juega al Beyblade –explicó Kai.

–Yo soy Hiromi, encantada –se presentó a sí misma.

–Encantada, soy Diana.

–Éstos son Takao, Kyouju, Rei y Max –les nombró Hiromi señalándolos uno por uno.

–Hola a todos –respondió ella con educación.

"Pero qué ojos tan bonitos tiene", pensó Max, quien empezó a ponerse rojo cuando Diana le miró de nuevo a los ojos, acción que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Hiromi.

–¿Te pasa algo, Max? –le preguntó.

–No, ¿por qué?– contestó éste.

–Porque tu cara está totalmente roja.

–¡Oh...! Eso es porque tengo mucho calor –intentó buscar una respuesta convincente, aunque, la verdad, es que estaba realmente nervioso–. Bueno ¿qué tal si empezamos a practicar, chicos?

–De acuerdo –afirmó el joven de cabellos azules.

Kyouju abrió su portátil para ponerse manos a la obra.

–De acuerdo. Max, tú contra Rei y Takao contra Kai. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

–Sí –fue la respuesta general.

3... 2... 1... _¡Let it rip!_

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

Tras duras horas de entrenamiento, se merecían un buen descanso. Así que se metieron en la casa de Kinomiya para tomar asiento.

–Muy bien, chicos, todos habéis mejorado muchísimo –les informaba Kyouju.

–Qué bien lucháis todos, chicos –comentó Diana.

–Sí, son realmente buenos –concordó Hiromi. En ese momento, Max se puso de pie. Quería ir a la parte trasera de la casa para poder despejar sus ideas.

–¿A dónde vas, Max? –le cuestionó el joven de cabellos azules, ya que era extraño el ver a Max tan nervioso.

–Quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco –respondió.

–Oh, vale –accedió Takao.

–No tardes mucho, ya casi es hora de comer algo –le recordó Rei, viendo cómo el rubio salía de la habitación.

–Chicos, ¿no notáis a Max un poco raro? –preguntó Hiromi.

–¿Raro? –cuestionó el bicolor.

–Sí, no sé, serán cosas mías –le restó importancia.

–¿Oye, dónde está Diana? –inquirió el bicolor al darse cuenta que su hermana no estaba allí.

–Me ha dicho que quería dar una vuelta por aquí, cerca del barrio –explicó Hiromi.

–Mph –fue la contestación del bicolor.

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

Detrás de la casa de Takao…

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? No sé qué me pasa... ¡Ya sé, entrenaré un poco más, quizá me ayude!"

Lanzó a Draciel contra un árbol, pero antes de llegar a su destino, Draciel chocó contra otro Blade desconocido.

–¿¡Quién eres!? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor–. Déjate ver –exigió, después de todo, no era la primera vez que un completo desconocido le hacía batirse en una batalla callejera a él y a sus amigos.

–Soy yo. Lo siento, pero no pudo resistirme más a lanzar mi Blade contra otro –respondió Diana–. ¿Tenemos una lucha?

"¡Vaya, voy a luchar contra ella! ¿Qué pensará sobre mí? ¿Le caeré bien?... Pero qué estoy pensando."

–Está bien, no me hará daño un poco más de entrenamiento –le dijo adoptando su posición de combate.

–Empecemos –anunció ella, imitando a Max en su posición.

3... 2... 1... ¡_Let it rip_!

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

–¡Vaya, eres realmente buena, Diana! –decía caminando hacia un árbol tras haber recogido su Blade.

–Gracias, tú también lo has hecho muy bien, casi me ganas, Max –señaló Diana–. Aunque la próxima vez no me conformaré con un empate –le hizo saber mientras caminaba a su lado.

El rubio se sentó en la sombra del árbol para descansar.

–¡Vaya, ha sido genial! –exclamó.

Diana se sentó junto a él y le dijo–: Oye, Max... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro. –La miró a los ojos.

–Dime. –Pausó unos segundos.

–¿Sí?

–¿Tienes novia? –se decidió a preguntar.

El joven de ojos azules le esquivó la mirada.

–Lo cierto es que no, supongo que no debo de atraer a las chicas, además se me dan fatal.

–¿Y por qué no? Lo que pasa es que no se atreverán a decirte lo que sienten por ti.

–¿Tú crees? Bueno, tu eres una chica así que entiendes mejor de esas cosas que yo. ¿No crees? Jajaja –rió, mirándola ahora a los ojos.

Diana se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa tan pura e inocente de Max, así que con timidez le sonrió.

–¡Diana! –gritó Kai mientras la buscaba por los alrededores.

–Creo que mi hermano me busca, será mejor que me vaya –se acercó hasta Max y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Me lo he pasado muy bien Max, hasta mañana. –Y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia la dirección de la que procedía la voz de Kai, encontrándose en el camino.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? Sabes que no me gusta que vayas sola por ahí –le regañó Kai.

–Tranquilo, sólo estaba dando una pequeña vuelta.

–Pues ha debido sentarte muy bien el paseo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Diana.

–Porque no paras de sonreír y además se ve que estás muy feliz, dime. ¿Te ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

–Pues claro que no. Anda volvamos a casa.

Max se quedó sorprendido por ese beso. Nunca le había besado una chica, ni siquiera en la mejilla. Cuando reaccionó Diana ya no estaba a su lado, así que se levantó y entró a la casa para estar con los chicos.

–¿Max dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Takao.

–Sí, estábamos preocupados por ti –le informó Rei.

–¿Qué te pasa, Max? –le preguntó Hiromi.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Max a Hiromi.

–Verás...es que estás sonriendo como si estuvieses muy feliz por algo –respondió ella.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Takao curioso.

–Pues nada en especial –contestó el rubio restándole importancia al asunto para que sus amigos no siguieran preguntándole sobre el tema.

–¿Seguro? –insistió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Pues claro. ¿Por qué iba a mentiros?

El joven de cabellos azules se puso serio. –En ese caso...

–¿En ese caso qué? –preguntó Hiromi mirando a Takao.

Takao sonrió de tan sólo pensar en lo que iba a decir– ¡Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre!

–No cambiarás nunca, Takao –afirmó Tachibana sintiendo cómo el chico de cabeza azulada se despreocupaba enseguida de las cosas.

–Me parece bien –dijo Kyouju.

–Sí, yo también empiezo a tener hambre –contestó el chino.

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

Todos almorzaban en el comedor, a excepción de Max, que parecía preocupado.

–¿Seguro que no te pasa nada, Max? –le preguntó Rei, ya que llevaba rato observándole. El rubio parecía no ser el mismo de siempre.

–Claro, ¿por qué?

–Pues porque no has comido nada y lo normal es que seas casi tan glotón como Takao.

–Es que no tengo hambre. Lo siento chicos, creo que me voy a dormir.

–Como quieras –le dijo Takao.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Max –se despidieron los demás.

"A Max le ocurre algo, no sé lo que es, pero voy a averiguarlo y ahora mismo", pensaba Hiromi.

–Buenas noches, chicos –se levantó pronta.

–¿Tú también, Hiromi? –se intrigó Takao.

–Sí, es que tengo mucho sueño –anunció, frotándose un ojo para simular la somnolencia.

–Buenas noches –contestaron los demás.

Hiromi entró al dojo de los Kinomiya. Allí era donde el abuelo de Takao les había preparado los futones para que todos los del equipo pudieran dormir las veces que se reunían para preparar estrategias o entrenar. Abrió la puerta corredera con sigilo y observó que Max estaba metido en su futón, pero no dormía. Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia él, sentándose de rodillas a su lado.

–Max, si tienes cualquier problema puedes contármelo, sabes que soy tu amiga y no quiero verte preocupado.

–Ya lo sé y por eso quiero hablar contigo. –Se calló unos segundos–. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro.

Se incorporó para sentarse y platicar con su amiga más cómodamente.

–¿Qué tendría que hacer si una chica me gusta?

–Pues decírselo –contestó sencillamente.

– Pero, ¿y si no soy capaz de decírselo a la cara? ¿Y si también se me dan fatal las chicas?

–Mira, Max, si algo nos gusta a las chicas, es que los chicos sean del todo sinceros con nosotras y que no nos den falsas esperanzas.

–Lo entiendo… Muchas gracias, Hiromi, me has sido de gran ayuda.

–De nada, y recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte, no sólo yo, también los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. –Se tumbó de nuevo en el futón, arropándose–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –le contestó. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su futón, que estaba alejado del de los demás, separado por una pared de madera para que pudiera tener su propia intimidad.

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a reunirse todos. Esta vez puntuales, se pusieron a entrenar. Fue un ejercicio intensivo. Y, al terminar, comieron en el patio del dojo, excepto por Max.

–¿Otra vez sin comer? –le preguntó Rei.

–Es que ya he comido antes –inventó el rubio.

–Max, tenemos que hablar –le dijo Hiromi, haciéndole al joven de ojos azules un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera y pudieran estar a solas.

–Claro –contestó, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a la chica.

–Tú dirás. –Esperó para que su amiga le contase para qué lo había llamado.

–Oye, no puedes seguir así: ni comes ni duermes. Te vas a enfermar.

–¿Cómo sabes que no he dormido? –cuestionó confundido. ¿Acaso había sido descubierto?

–Pues porque cuando me levanté esta mañana, tú ya no estabas. Y yo soy la que más temprano se levanta del equipo, mientras los demás seguís descansando.

–¡Max! ¡Hiromi! ¿Dónde estáis? –se escuchaba la lejana voz de Diana.

–¡Estamos aquí, Diana! –reveló Hiromi, haciendo gestos con la mano para ser vista por su nueva amiga.

–Chicos, ¿os pasa algo? –inquirió Diana tan pronto llegó hasta donde ellos estaban.

–No, que va. Yo ya me iba –manifestó la de pelo castaño, sonriéndole–. Hasta luego, chicos.

–Hasta luego –la despidió–. Oye, Max –habló Diana una vez que Tachibana se alejó de ellos.

–¿Qué?

–No has comido nada y, por tu mirada, deduzco que tampoco has dormido en toda la noche. Tienes ojeras. ¿Es por el beso que te di? Si es por eso, lo siento mucho, no pretendía incomodarte.

–No tiene importancia. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que una chica me bese, eso es todo.

–Verás, Max, no quiero ser la causa por la que estés alterado.

–Pues ya es tarde –soltó de súbito. Miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

–¿¡Qué!? –preguntó confundida.

–La verdad es que siento que es el momento y si no te lo digo ahora, no lo haré jamás. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde que te conocí y siento que no puedo ocultar más lo que estoy empezando a sentir por ti. –Hizo una breve pausa–. Me gustas.

Diana se impresionó al escuchar esa confesión.

Max, la verdad es que, desde que te vi por primera vez en la tele, luchando con todo el equipo, tampoco podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Sólo deseaba conocerte en persona y saber cómo eras. –Se le escaparon unas lágrimas ante su propia confidencia y por saber que Max ahora le correspondía.

Max sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

–Vamos, Diana, no quiero verte infeliz por mi culpa.

–Es que tú a mí me gustas mucho, Max. Y pensaba que jamás te lo podría mostrar. Ya estaba resignada a ello.

Max se acercó lentamente a Diana, que no paraba de sollozar.

–No llores, no lo soportaré más, vamos. –Diana cogió el pañuelo que le había dado Max para secarse los lloros. El verla tan frágil frente a él le hacía sentir que tenía que protegerla de alguna forma–. ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo controlarme más! –Max cogió a Diana por la cintura con fuerza y la atrajo hacia a él. Diana quedó paralizada en el momento en que Max le besó apasionadamente. Volvió a la realidad tan pronto pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La chica lo abrazó y le correspondió el beso dulcemente. Por falta de aire se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

–Ya te dije que se me daban fatal las chicas, hasta te he hecho llorar. –Sonrió tímidamente–. Oye, Diana, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

–Claro que sí, Max, me encantaría… pero tengo que irme de viaje dos meses para las competiciones. Ya tengo reservado el billete a París.

–No me digas eso –expresó con tristeza.

–Dime una cosa –lo silenció unos segundos–, ¿yo te gusto de verdad?

–¡Pues claro que sí! –La volvió a abrazar, colocando la cabeza de la joven sobre su corazón.

–¿Qué haces?

–Siente cómo late mi corazón. Es el único que no mentirá nunca, a pesar de que yo diga lo contrario. Diana, te estaré esperando a tu regreso.

Hiromi caminaba hacia ellos, mirando que nadie la siguiera.

–Max, Diana, ¿dónde estáis? –indagaba la chica con suma cautela.

–Aquí –anunció el rubio–. ¿Qué ocurre, Hiromi? –preguntó el rubio separándose de su ahora novia.

–Kai está buscando a Diana y, bueno, ya sabes cómo es Kai. –Sonrió al ver lo evidente–. Veo que te has sincerado con ella.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

–Quizás porque no la sueltas de la mano –señaló con el dedo índice, provocando que los tres se echaran a reír.

–Me alegro por los dos. Aunque Diana tiene que irse ya –dicho esto, se marchó por donde había venido para dejar que la parejita se despidiera.

Diana sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una billetera. La abrió y de ella extrajo una foto, entregándosela a Max. Asimismo, quiso devolverle el pañuelo que minutos antes Max le había dejado, pero el rubio le cerró la mano indicándole que se lo quedara.

–No te olvidaré –le dijo Max.

–Yo tampoco a ti –aseguró la chica.

Los dos volvieron a distinto tiempo y por distintos lugares para reunirse con sus amigos. Todos se despidieron de Diana en cuanto se enteraron de que se iría a París y le desearon suerte para las competiciones. Tras eso, los dos hermanos se marcharon a casa.

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

–¿Dónde has estado después de la hora de comer? –inquirió el bicolor.

–Dando una vuelta. ¿Por qué?

–Me tenías preocupado.

–Yo, ¿a ti? Pues esa sí que es nueva.

–Mira, eres mi hermana y no quiero que te pase nada malo, eso es todo. Mañana te vas de viaje, así que deberías irte a dormir, aunque no sé si podrás conciliar el sueño.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Se te ve más feliz que de costumbre.

–¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta. –Vio a su hermano contemplarla con seriedad en silencio–. ¿Qué? –se decidió a cuestionarle sin saber qué era lo que quería.

–Mira, no quiero que te hagan daño, así que ándate con ojo, ¿vale?

–¿Quién va a hacerme daño? Ya soy grande para defenderme.

–Te estaré vigilando a la vuelta, no lo olvides.

–Eres un caso perdido. –Le dio un beso de despedida. Ya se iba a dormir a su cuarto cuando, de repente, Kai la detuvo al sujetarle el brazo–. ¿¡Qué te pasa hoy!? –Espetó comenzando a enfadarse.

–¿No crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con Max?

–¿Con Max? Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? –lo evadió ella, haciéndose la tonta.

–Vamos, no me mientas, sé que pasa algo entre tú y Max.

–¿Y qué pasaría si fuese así? ¿Algún problema, hermano?

–Sí, tengo uno... Max es un amigo y tú mi hermana. Si estuvieseis juntos, Max se desconcentraría mucho y no tendría esa conexión especial con su bestia bit. Lo retirarían de cualquier equipo... Además, tú eres muy joven –justificó.

–No digas tonterías, tengo 16 años. Soy un año menor que Max, pero eso no importa si estás enamorado de alguien.

–¡Oh, ya lo entiendo! ¿Quieres que Max pierda siempre gracias a ti, verdad?

–Yo no quiero eso –aclaró con calma, intentando averiguar a dónde quería llegar su hermano con todo eso.

–Pues el Beyblade es como su vida, pero, claro, a ti te toca elegir. No digas que no te lo advertí. No es cómo si él te amase –sentenció enfadado. Su hermana estaba saliendo con uno de sus amigos por lo que estaba averiguando tras esa discusión.

Diana negó con la cabeza ante tales palabras.

–No te creo ni una palabra de lo que dices. Él me quiere, puedo sentirlo. Nos gustamos –le objetó afligida, sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por culpa de las lágrimas retenidas–. ¡Déjame en paz, hoy estás insoportable! –Tras estas palabras salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

Pasaron dos meses y Max estaba más nervioso que nunca. No paraba de preguntarse si ella lo habría olvidado.

"Estoy deseando verla. No he podido quitármela de la cabeza ni un segundo y sólo deseo besarla y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Ojalá que regrese pronto a Japón, no sé si pueda aguantar mucho tiempo más sin ella."

Max contemplaba la foto de Diana, cuando sintió que su padre lo llamaba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y le indicó: –Si son los chicos diles que suban a mi habitación.

–De acuerdo –contestó su progenitor.

Max dejó la foto sobre el escritorio y empezó a buscar a Draciel que estaba metido en el armario. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y él, sin girarse para ver quién era, les dio permiso para que pasaran.

–Bienvenidos, chicos –les saludó–. ¿Dónde habré metido a Drassiel? –Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras miraba dentro del armario, dando por fin con él–. ¡Ah, aquí está! –Se dio la vuelta, siendo sorprendido por un dulce beso y un gran abrazo. Era ella, por fin había regresado de París–. ¡Diana, me alegro tanto de verte! Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí tú sola si no sabías dónde vivo?

–Le pregunté a Hiromi y ella me acompañó hasta aquí. Max, te he echado tanto de menos.

–Yo sentía que me moría sin ti y tus dulces besos. He ansiado este momento tantas veces desde que te fuiste de mi lado, claro que jamás pensé que te vería en mi casa. Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que salir para entrenar con los chicos.

–¿En casa de Takao?

–No, hoy entrenaremos en un descampado que hay junto al río. ¿Vienes, verdad? –le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa.

–Claro –contestó, aceptándosela.

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

En el descampado todos estaban esperando a Max y a Diana, ya que ésta se había ofrecido para buscar al rubio, según les había contado a todos Hiromi.

–Ya vienen por ahí –anunció Takao, viendo cómo ambos iban hablando a la vez que caminaban.

–Qué buena pareja harían, ¿no crees, Kai? –habló Rei.

–No –contestó rotundo el bicolor.

–¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –le preguntó Hiromi a Rei.

–Seguro que la de siempre –contestó Takao con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Bien, vamos a empezar, chicos –anunció Kyouju tan pronto vio que todos estaban reunidos. – Kai contra Rei, Max contra Takao.

Tras el entrenamiento, en la hora del descanso, el bicolor observaba los movimientos del rubio. Se había sentido más tranquilo respecto a la ausencia de su hermana, por lo que no le dijo nada a Max. Pero, ahora que Diana había regresado, se sentía inquieto de nuevo y sobreprotector.

–Quiero hablar contigo, Max –anunció el bicolor.

–Vale –respondió el rubio, siguiendo al bicolor que buscaba un lugar apartado, lejos del resto del equipo. Diana y Hiromi estaban hablando y, al sentir esas palabras de su hermano, dejó de prestarle atención a lo que su amiga le contaba para centrarla en los dos chicos. Ambos seguían caminando para alejarse de ellos.

–Ahora vengo, Hiromi –le avisó Diana a la chica, decidiendo seguir a esos dos de cerca, ya que el hecho de ver a Max a solas con su hermano no le daba buena espina. Así que guardaría las distancias lo justo, escondiéndose tras los árboles para no ser delatada y escuchar la conversación.

El joven de ojos color carmesí se detuvo en su caminar, cruzándose de brazos con la mirada puesta en el menor.

–¿De qué se trata, Kai?

–Quiero que dejes en paz a mi hermana.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sin entenderle.

–Sé que estáis saliendo juntos.

–Bueno, eso es verdad. Ella me gusta mucho. ¿Acaso eso te molesta?

–¡Mhp! Por supuesto. Quiero que te alejes de ella a partir de este instante.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

–Tú hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? –le ordenó, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? –preguntó, esperando la respuesta del mayor. No quería alejarse de Diana otra vez.

–Por tu bien espero que lo hagas. No me gustaría que te convirtieras en mi enemigo, Max. Créeme, soy muy peligroso cuando me enfado.

–¿Y qué piensa ella acerca de todo esto?

–Está de acuerdo en dejarte. –Max se quedó confundido hasta que sintió la voz de Diana a su espalda.

–Ya basta, Kai, déjanos en paz. Eso es mentira; Max, no escuches nada de lo que te diga –le advirtió ella.

–Diana...–la nombró el rubio al verla de repente allí.

–Esto no es asunto tuyo, hermanita, esto es entre Max y yo. –Los dos se pusieron frente a frente.

–A ver si lo entiendo, te metes en mi vida, ¿pero no es asunto mío? No entiendo porqué te molesta tanto que tenga un novio tan dulce como él –cuestionó ella.

–No permitiré que te hagan daño –explicó el bicolor.

–¿Hacerle daño _yo_ a _Diana_? –preguntó el rubio.

–¡No me discutáis más! –sentenció Kai sacando su Blade para luchar.

–¿Así quieres arreglar las cosas? De acuerdo, te demostraré que lo que siento hacia ella es real –contestó Max.

Lanzaron los dos sus Blades e invocaron a sus bestias bits: Dranzer y Draciel. A medida que el combate avanzaba, Max intentaba convencer a Kai de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero parecía inútil. Era una batalla muy intensa.

–Es inútil, Kai, no dejaré que me venzas tan rápido... porque esta vez me juego algo mucho más importante que en otros combates. Me juego el amor de mi vida. Y, ¿sabes otra cosa? ¡No pienso perderlo por nada del mundo! Si me la arrebatases, creo que moriría del dolor si no la tuviese a mi lado, dándome su amor.

–¡Tú no me la quitarás, Max!

–¡Claro, porque eso es imposible! ¿No lo ves, Kai? Sois hermanos y por nada del mundo os separaría.

–¿De verdad, Max? –Su ataque se fue reduciendo.

Diana empezó a llorar.

–¡Ya basta, no quiero que discutáis más por mí!

Ambos perdieron la concentración del combate y la miraron.

–¿Es que no entiendes que yo sólo soy feliz si Max está a mi lado? Si siento su dulce boca junto a la mía; si me abraza con tanta pasión que hace que incluso me estremezca por completa… Kai, aunque ganes o pierdas él va a seguir siendo mi novio y tú mi hermano. Y eso no cambiará jamás.

–Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti –dijo Kai viendo cómo su hermana seguía llorando.

–¿Y cómo puedes asegurar que él no es lo mejor para mí, lo que me da fuerzas todas las mañanas al despertarme? –explicó ella.

–Pero su pasión es el Blade –respondió Kai.

–Ahí te equivocas y que se te quede bien grabado esto, Hiwatari. Yo dejaría el Blade por tu hermana. Mi gran sueño es estar con ella el resto de mi vida. Y si tú me dieras tu consentimiento para seguir saliendo juntos… ¡Sería el hombre más feliz de la Tierra si me dejaras disfrutar la vida con ella! –Kai paró de repente a Dranzer, recogiéndolo en el aire con la mano, al ver esto, Max imitó sus movimientos con Draciel.

–Está bien, Max –habló el bicolor.

–¿¡Lo dices en serio!? –preguntó el rubio.

Kai sonrió.

–Espero que me perdones por todo esto, pero debes de prometerme que cuidarás de ella.

–Eso no lo dudes.

–Si la haces llorar, te las verás conmigo y no con mi Dranzer en una batalla, ¿de acuerdo?

–Eso te lo prometo.

–¿Eso quiere decir que Max y yo...? –intentó hablar Diana, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

–Sí, tranquila, puedes seguir con él. La verdad es que me ha demostrado tener uñas y dientes cuando se trata de ti.

Diana corrió a abrazar a su hermano y a darle besos.

–Gracias Kai, de verdad eres el mejor hermano del mundo –decía entre sollozos.

–Bueno, no es para tanto, anda, sécate esas lágrimas. –Miró a Max–. Voy a regresar con los chicos –tras decir esto se dispuso a alejarse de ellos. Le costaría ver cómo su hermana salía con uno de sus amigos, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo se terminaría acostumbrando. Además, prefería ver a su hermana reír y ser feliz antes que verla llorar y siempre triste.

Max y Diana se quedaron solos. Ella abrazó a Max con todas sus fuerzas como jamás lo había hecho antes.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro, pero aún sigues llorando –le hacía ver Max.

–Es de felicidad, tonto. Jajaja. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida. –Se quedó mirando a Max. Max también la miraba.

–No me extraña que tu hermano no quisiera compartirte con nadie.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque separarse de una chica tan hermosa como tú, cuesta mucho trabajo y tengo muchísima suerte de tenerte a mi lado.

–La afortunada soy yo. ¿Sabes, Max?, tú eres único; ningún chico se puede comparar contigo. –Seguían abrazados aún, Diana tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Max.

–Me encanta sentir tus latidos y saber que me amas.

–Y a mí besar tus labios.

–No me dejes nunca, Max. –Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

–Tranquila, jamás se me ocurriría hacerlo, jamás traicionaría a mis sentimientos y a mi corazón. Además no te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente. Jajaja.

El rubio sintió cómo ella dejó de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho para mirarle. Fueron segundos los que tardaron en buscar la boca el uno del otro y, por fin, besarse.

**FIN**

**&&&Max&Diana&&&**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ojalá os haya gustado. Me gustaría escuchar vuestra opinión para cualquier cosa, sugerencias, dudas, quejas, felicitaciones… Lo que queráis. ¡Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
